


【铁盾】咖喱土豆和酸汤肥牛

by Schlenk



Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 人间四季 第一年冬
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336030
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】咖喱土豆和酸汤肥牛

六岁的史蒂夫第一次学会了自己搬着小板凳煮面条——还是方便面，在品尝了来自康师傅的满满爱意之后，史蒂夫喝着还有点烫的浓郁泡面汤，像渴了很久总算坐下来痛饮冰啤酒的酒鬼一样享受地叹了一口气。

他特别郑重地对莎拉说，妈妈，有了这个东西，我以后就算自己过也不会饿死了。

那时候的史蒂夫尚未参透美食世界的真谛，他努力地试图去理解做菜的过程，但总是卡在调味这一步上。

烧火，这个他懂，只是他现在还太小所以不能很好的执行，这不是问题。

洗菜切菜，这个他也懂，事实上洗菜这个活儿他已经可以偶尔踩着小板凳大展身手了，只是切菜对他来说还太危险——不过这里面不存在理解上的困难，要熟练掌握也只是时间问题罢了。

只有调味成了一个大问题，日日占据着他的小脑袋瓜，直到方便面调味包横空出世拯救了迷茫的孩子，史蒂夫发现世上居然还有这么神奇的东西，只要把这些粉啊酱啊什么的都给放进热水里，它们就会自动变得非常好吃。

人总是一个阶段有一个阶段的想法，不过前一个阶段的想法总是会给之后的留下一些痕迹，在结束了对方便面的狂热迷恋之后，史蒂夫仍旧是个格外擅长使用“半成品”或者“现成的东西”的家庭厨师……虽然说出来很没面子，不过这也确实客观上弥补了他非常中等、相当一般的厨艺。

而且作为现阶段唯一的主要食客，托尼对用此类方式产出的菜品总是报以很高评价，时至今日他仍旧认为史蒂夫最拿手的菜是酸菜鱼，就好像他不知道世界上有酸菜鱼调料包这种东西，而且有的里面就连酸菜都给配好了，你唯一需要准备的就是鱼。

等等，等等。

托尼知道世界上有酸菜鱼调料包这种东西吗？

史蒂夫原本是对这件事毫无怀疑的，托尼知道世界上有速溶奶茶、速溶咖啡和方便面调料包，那他理所当然地知道有家用酸菜鱼调料包。

直到最近发生的一件事情让史蒂夫意识到，托尼也许大概有可能——真的不知道。

“今天把剩下这几个土豆解决了吧。你想吃怎么做的？”史蒂夫打开冰箱看了看，“好像还真没什么能和土豆搭的菜……做土豆鸡蛋饼？”

托尼不甚满意：“那总感觉是早饭吃的，晚上就不想吃了。”

史蒂夫接着翻冰箱，就在这短短几秒钟的时间里托尼想出了新主意：“炸薯条怎么样？”

“来，这儿有十块钱，出门左拐肯德基。”

托尼靠在沙发上一边刷平板电脑上的新闻一边打哈欠：“肯德基的薯条也配叫薯条？那顶多是薯丝。”

“好，决定了，吃咖喱土豆。”史蒂夫放弃搜寻，合上了冰箱门，“我再炒个菜就完事儿了，我看你也不怎么饿。”

托尼非但没有顶嘴，还特别兴奋地奔进了厨房：“你会做咖喱？”

“呃……”史蒂夫一手抓着土豆一手抓着削皮刀坐在垃圾桶前，一时之间不知道该如何回答，“是啊？你这么激动干什么？”

“我能观摩吗？”

“呃……”史蒂夫削着土豆皮，琢磨着托尼又是脑子里哪根筋搭错了，又或者是他不小心进入了一个咖喱制作方法是世界未解之谜的平行世界，“能啊？”

当看见托尼拿出了手机打开摄像头准备拍摄抖音短视频的时候，史蒂夫认真地思考起了误入平行世界这个可能性。

咖喱土豆的做法可以说是简单到令人发指，没有任何技术要点可说，因此托尼执着跟在后方的镜头格外让人浑身不自在。

到了要让清水土豆变成咖喱土豆的关键时刻，史蒂夫打开灶台边的柜子，从里面拿出一盒咖喱块，打开包装……

“等等？！”托尼错愕地从手机屏幕后方探出头，“那是什么玩意儿？”

平行世界假说大概已经板上钉钉了。

史蒂夫尽力在把咖喱块掰好放下去之前保持平静，把无处宣泄的怒火和困惑都浓缩在掰咖喱块的这两下里，然后极力假装他对这个问题的态度是毫无波澜——万一这儿真是平行世界他还得继续过日子呢。

“咖喱块啊。”史蒂夫拿起筷子搅动了一下落在水中的咖喱块，盖上了锅盖。

“可是咖喱难道不是用很多种香料熬出来的吗？”

史蒂夫再次陷入了“我不知道该从何开始说起”的沉默，他掀开锅盖，搅了搅土豆，再次把锅盖盖上，然后艰难地组织语言：“有的高级咖喱专卖餐馆里可能真的会用很多香料熬吧——不对啊，咖喱块不就是把熬过的版本做成块卖给你吗？有什么区别？”

“那你说鸡精加水和鸡汤有什么区别？”托尼思索着，忽然想起来前一天的晚饭，“等一下，昨天那个冬阴功汤该不会也是用现成的吧？”

“啊……那不然呢？”

史蒂夫从托尼脸上看到了梦想破灭的表情，就好像是兢兢业业用了一个暑假来完成海量作业的小学生忽然得知并不会有人仔细批阅它们。

当然，托尼还是接受了家里的咖喱都是用咖喱块做出来的这个残酷的事实。他美滋滋地吃掉了那天晚上的咖喱土豆，还在史蒂夫提起装咖喱的锅碗特别难洗的时候摸着胡茬说：“试试小苏打。”

感谢托尼，感谢小苏打！

这一点上史蒂夫是真心诚意的。

现在，史蒂夫看着柜子里剩下的最后一包酸菜鱼调味包，想起之前围绕咖喱土豆发生的这一系列剧情，忽然觉得重任在肩，要维护一个中年男子在某些领域谜一样脆弱的世界观真是又累又充满了使命感。

他把酸菜鱼调味包往柜子深处塞了塞，从厨房探出头问托尼：“今晚吃酸菜鱼？”

托尼回答，我想吃肉。

史蒂夫又问，鱼肉不算肉？

托尼回答，我就是想吃肉。

好吧，吃肉。史蒂夫套上外套准备出门：“酸汤肥牛就算肉了吧？正好菜市场打折，我多买点肥牛片回来。”

“你还没出门怎么知道菜市场打折的？”

“管家说的。”

托尼想了又想也没想起来自己究竟错过了什么剧情，他只能先初步判定自己是进入了另一个平行世界。

“谁的管家？”

“你的管家。”

平行世界假说再次板上钉钉了。

托尼小心翼翼地提出：“我还有管家？”

“苑区管家，负责我们这几栋楼的。就是小区业主群里那个。”

第一次得知了本苑区还有业主群和苑区管家的托尼泪眼汪汪地目送史蒂夫出门——太好了，他还在原来的世界线里，没有漂泊到平行空间。

用酸菜鱼调味包做的酸汤肥牛上桌，托尼第一件事就是挑了一块酸萝卜扔到嘴里，然后感慨道：“大冬天的吃点酸酸辣辣汤汤水水的东西真爽。”

史蒂夫也是这么觉得的，不过他没出声，因为他已经进入了沉默不语埋头吃饭状态，托尼抄起碗筷紧随其后，两人吃得鼻尖冒汗，吃到后半段的时候甚至还都腾出手又脱了一件上衣，最后一大锅酸汤肥牛被捞得干干净净，别说肥牛片，连半块酸萝卜也没剩下。

吃饱了就会想去散散步消消食，然而吃撑了就只想躺在那儿消食，托尼和史蒂夫肩并肩靠在沙发上，看着电视里播放的经典小品合集，享受着又酸又辣的酸汤肥牛带来的由内而外的温暖和惬意。

欣赏了一会儿相声小品之后，史蒂夫拿起了手机，托尼用胳膊肘捅捅他：“干嘛呢？”

“我在查不用咖喱块做咖喱的方法。”

“那你学会了吗？”

“理论上应该是学会了，但太麻烦了，不想弄。”

“那我有个好主意。”托尼整个人瘫在沙发里，抬手指向天花板，然后摇摇胳膊指向门的方向，“我知道一家不用咖喱块做咖喱的餐馆，从装修风格到背景音乐都一股子印度味儿的那种，改天我们去吃吧。”

史蒂夫想了想，觉得托尼既然坚强地面对了这个事实，应该也可以坚强地面对另一个事实。

他也用胳膊肘捅捅托尼：“其实今天的酸汤肥牛也是用调味包做的。就是酸菜鱼的调味包，对，我平时做酸菜鱼用的也都是调味包。”

哪知道托尼不顾肚子里没消化完的酸汤肥牛，带着得知丈夫不止一次出轨的少妇般的悲愤扑了上来，揪着史蒂夫的领子问他：“你到底还有多少事情瞒着朕，朕不依朕不依——”


End file.
